


you can be mine

by maddielle



Series: summer's gone [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: Reunited at last, Joe and Nicky take advantage of a moment alone.Follow up toyou can be my winter loving.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: summer's gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	you can be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Summer's Gone - NoMBe, Thutmose

Joe’s going to melt right into the bedspread.

He’s on his back, one leg hitched up and splayed to the side, chest and stomach rising and falling with the deep breaths he takes to calm his heart. He can’t help how his toes flex, how tremors run through his legs, how he pushes up with his hips.

“Hush, now,” Nicky murmurs, when he opens his mouth to plead.

Nicky rests on his side, propped up on an elbow with the full expanse of his ridiculous shoulders looming over. He has Joe’s head in the crook of the elbow he leans on, and his hand curled around with a loose grip in Joe’s hair. Below, his hand is slicked and warm and steadily working Joe’s cock.

Joe thinks he might die a very happy man.

When they returned from the train station to Andy and Nile, there were many stories to tell and a lot of explanations to give. Joe was happy to just sit beside Nicky as he patiently answered all of Andy’s questions and addressed all of Nile’s concerns, until someone’s stomach growled. Nicky then stood and announced that he very badly wanted to cook for his family again.

A trip to a grocery store and a few hours of prep later found the four of them sat around the round dining table in the Montreal house with the upstairs balcony, and Joe couldn’t remember being more content in an age. He sat across from Nicky, watching with reverence the way his eyes wrinkled when he laughed and the slightly lopsided way he smiled, how his fingers cradled his fork and knife.

 _I love you,_ Joe’s heart sang. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

After, he cleared up while Nicky showered, and they met in their bedroom when done.

Time on the run had changed Nicky, Joe could see; he was lean, sure-footed, minutely different. There was an edge to him that would fade in time, not that Joe cared either way. Nicky was Nicky was Nicky, throughout all the seasons of their lives.

Nicky reached out a hand, let his towel fall to his feet, and drew Joe close. He whispered, “I want you,” and Joe gave himself over willingly.

Now, it seems that Nicky might not ever stop _wanting_ Joe, judging by the way he keeps him toeing the line of release, watching him with dark, endless eyes.

“I thought about touching you,” he says, sniper’s attention focused singularly on Joe’s face. “So often, sweetheart.”

“I missed you,” Joe gasps. He grabs at the hand in his hair, groans when Nicky uses that to pin his arm beside his head. “I missed your hands, your mouth, all of you.”

Nicky’s lips curl up at the corners. Instead of answering, he draws his hand to the base of Joe’s dick, squeezes, and then goes lower to cup his balls tenderly. His fingers are just long enough to brush the sensitive skin below.

“This isn’t fair,” Joe says.

“No?”

“I want to touch you,” he breathes.

“Mm,” is Nicky’s reply, attention between Joe’s legs. “Later. I am touching you now.”

_“Nico-”_

“I hope you’re not too tired,” Nicky continues, tightening his grip on Joe’s hand. The other returns to his cock, firm and just a bit faster, and Joe bites his lip, gazing up helplessly. “Before this night is over, I want every part of you. I want you inside me, and then I want to be inside you.” He brushes his mouth to Joe’s. “I want to know all of you, again, so it’s like I never had to leave in the first place.”

“Fuck. _Fuck.”_

“Yes, yes, you’re doing so well, my love.”

Joe squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back. _“Close,_ darling, I’m close.”

“I know, oh, I know-” And one more twist of Nicky’s palm, and Joe starts to come, keening, grabbing onto any part of Nicky he can, all the while barely hearing whispers of, “Oh, that’s it, my Yusuf, yes, that’s it,” pressed into his hair.

When he returns to himself, Joe’s eyes are damp, and his lover is regarding him with such awe that Joe feels humbled by it.

“Thank you,” Nicky says roughly, softly, and Joe might ordinarily follow that with a light quip or teasing joke, but he knows. He knows what it is to bring your beloved so much pleasure that it feels as though you have been given a gift in their surrender.

Instead, he frees his hands, puts them to Nicky’s cheeks, and kisses him.

Instead, he says, “Take me to Malta for a while.”

Nicky’s grin is so bright it could light up the whole city.

**Author's Note:**

> mr marinelli's shoulders live in my brain 24/7


End file.
